The Trio of Titanic Trouble
by Scorpion Razor
Summary: After a gang of terrorists plots to destroy Hoenn's biggest oil well, they end up unleashing an ancient set of Pokemon to cause a massive disaster...
1. Chapter 1

The Trio of Titanic Trouble

By Scorpion Razor

(Note: This story takes place in the same world but does not feature

characters from any anime, manga, or game in the Pokemon series. If any

characters have the same name, it is a pure coincidence!)

Chapter 1: Black Gold and White Pokemon

Location: Oceanic Oil Field, Hoenn Shoreline

The oil rigs stood in their massive concrete fixtures, pumping their precious petroleum out of the seafloor. Workers swarmed over the fixtures and engineers monitored the output of the rigs. Overhead, a large helicopter flew carrying a group of people.

One of them was in a suit stroking an Igglybuff with one hand while he motioned to the rigs with the other. This was Alexi Kuststad, the CEO of Hoenn Petroleum Products. The other occupants of the helicopter were potential investors being given a tour of the field.

"So as you know, this field off the shore of Hoenn near Slateport produces 93 of the entire world's oil and has 70 of the proven world reserves."

"Mr. Kuststad, how many barrels are beneath that field?" asked an interviewer traveling on tour.

"Oh, only about 500 billion."

"And has HPP ever run into any problems drilling in this region?"

"Of course. What region hasn't has any problems? We have had terrorist attacks from Team Aqua, problems with Grimers being pulled out of drills, and storms demolishing our rigs. That little freak deluge a few years ago with Kyogre smashed us up real good. Took a long time to get back to peak production, but we're there. And we're planning to keep supply up! The world is a hungry monster."

"Mr. Kuststad, is it true you have prohibited oil exploration for fear of disturbing your monopoly over the energy industry?"

"No, we simply can't find any oil!" he said with a laugh.

"What about that discovery in Johto, by Mount Mortar?"

"That was an error."

"What about security? We have been seeing a huge rise in eco-terrorism against mining operations like this one."

"I have taken the liberty of hiring both armed forces and Pokemon trainers to guard these rigs. You can see one of them now!"

Sure enough in the ocean below was a group of two Wailords with several men riding on them. Two young Pokemon trainers sat on their heads guiding the reins while mercenaries with rifles sat on their backs scanning for targets. "These are well-trained and powerful Pokemon and soldiers that have already dealt massive blows against so-called defenders of nature! We also have conventional patrol boats and a huge fleet of helicopters and light planes, enough to withstand any number of ecoterrorists!"

The helicopter flew on its way back to Slateport, with Alexi not knowing just how dangerous these ecoterrorists were….

Far below in a seafloor cavern, the same one that housed Kyogre in the battle several years earlier, a group of people gathered to witness an event. They were all dressed in ragged clothes and carried weapons. One of them, a young and very pale and skinny woman took the stage and called for silence.

"Greetings, Defenders of Nature!"

"Greetings, Prophetess Laleh!"

"I have received another vision last night from Mother Nature. It showed three Pokemon that can help us defeat the evil towers that suck the blood of the world like vampires. I saw their exact names. They are Regirock, Regice, and Registeel."

"We need to simply release these and they will take out their frustration on the towers. The pathetic humans can do nothing, and we will wait in this sacred cave while the scourge of Technology falls by their rampage. I have seen all of this, and all we need to do is get to this cavern and break the seal!"

"What do mean, get to this cavern? Don't we have to find it first?"

"Hah-hah-hah-hah! It is near Pacifidlog, the only city that lives in harmony with Nature. But what we need to do is get there. We leave tomorrow…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Regis

The Defenders of Nature ran down to their vessels and Pokemon. They were a combination of motorboats, rafts, and a few rusty old submarines. The Defenders would ride on or even inside Wailords, Gyaridos's, and Seakings and release Tentacools and Barboach's for swarming attacks.

Once on the surface, the Defenders of Nature went onto one of the speedboats and their leader, Commander Gregers pointed out the plan. Gregers was Laleh's father, and there was no one more fanatical about the cause then he.

Gregers motioned for silence and moved some figures across the map. "About half of us will launch a diversionary attack on the rigs. The rest will go by submarine to the cave. I will go to the cave and help with awakening the Pokemon. My daughter the prophetess will go down with me. Understood?"

"YES SIR!"

"Then let's get moving."

The flotilla set off. About halfway across, two submarines dove down towards the sealed chamber. The rest blasted their way towards the network of rigs.

The attack on the rigs proceeded with massive vigor. Rockets, Pokemon attacks, and grenades were flung at the drilling platforms with massive force, and more then a few collapsed.

But the security forces fought back. Their own Pokemon and patrol craft drenched the Defenders in a flood of machine gun fire. Boats exploded, men everywhere fell, and Pokemon screamed in a battle of agony.

But below the sea, the submarines proceeded towards their target peacefully, with little interruption. Gregers simply hummed as his daughter instructed the helmsman towards the cavern.

Finally they found it. It was a vast winding tunnel that eventually led to a massive cavern with strange writing on the walls. Laleh closed her eyes briefly, then pointed to a part of the wall and said "Dig there."

The Defenders began breaking through the wall and soon they were inside an even bigger cavern. Gregers smiled. "Laleh, speak to them."

Laleh closed her eyes again, went into a deep trance, and spoke a string of strange words. "Leila cor de rosa, Sou cansado da sua psicologia trazer me a meus joelhos dobrados, e se eu só posso conversar a você eu estou seguro que eu o posso fazer ver…."

On the surface, the cavalry had arrived for the oil rig guards. A fleet of helicopters and light planes with rocket pods attached blasted towards the Defenders and showered them with even more destruction. Soon they were running away.

The oil rig workers cheered at this until someone gulped. "Where are their old subs?"  
"OH NO!"

"Sir, we think that they've snuck towards Slateport in their subs. We need to follow them."

The foreman smiled darkly. "We have no subs of our own."

"We have Pokemon."

"Yeah, but they're vulnerable on their own. Hang on, do you know the legend of Jonah?"

"The guy who got swallowed by a giant fish? Wait a minute, are you suggesting we ride INSIDE a Wailord's MOUTH?"

"You know that CEO Kuststad will not tolerate them getting away. Besides, what other options do we have?"

So twenty-two men would go inside Wailords, with the Pokemon's sense of smell tracking the subs by their leakage. They would wear sealed suits with oxygen tanks and carry only pistols that would be less likely to be fouled by slime. The Pokemon dived into the ocean and followed the fuel trail….

Laleh continued her speech. "Bem-vindo à ilusão grandiosa, paga seu preço, recebe seus bilhetes para a exposição..." Suddenly the walls started to glow.

Everyone was exited as it continued, but then they heard something that sounded like the cry of a wounded Pokemon. Gregers instructed a few men to go and check it out.

They saw a Wailord beached near an alternate entrance, covered in oil blotches. "An innocent victim of Technology. Open its mouth. I want to see how much it swallowed."

The Defender did, but suddenly fell dead as the refinery mercs opened fire. The rest of the men sent to investigate followed in his path.

The mercs ran the corridors towards the main chamber as fast as their heavy air tanks would allow.

Gregers heard the shot. "You, you and you, hold them off. Laleh, continue the-" a bullet ricocheted from the tunnel and hit a Defender who fell like someone cut his legs off.

As the mercs got ever closer to the chamber, Laleh continued to speak. "Sou o homem moderno, com este violão em mãos, eu farei meu melhor e tenta de manter vivo!"

With those words, the chamber was bathed in a massive light, the sound of doors opening could be heard, and Gregers screamed "LET THEM COME TO US!"

But when it cleared, there were no Pokemon. The mercs had burst into the room and were starting to shoot everyone. Gregers asked himself "Why didn't they come", before running away.

"Daddy, take me with you."

"NO! YOU'RE USELESS NOW! YOUR VISION WAS FALSE!"

He into a chasm, took out a Poke Ball with an Eevee in it, and shouted "Eevee, DIG!"

The rabbit-like Pokemon began digging a rapid tunnel and Gregers followed it to safety, leaving his daughter behind.

Laleh was running for her life down a tunnel. A merc was behind her, shouting "Halt! Wait up!"

The young woman ran down the tunnel until she found what she was looking for: One of the submarines. She had just gotten into the hatch when the merc caught up with her and pulled out his pistol. "Stop or I'll shoot!"

Laleh was nervous. She noticed the door-mounted machine gun but flinched. She had never harmed so much as a Wurmple in her life.

"You have ten seconds to comply. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6"

Laleh grimaced, closed her eyes, and reached for the trigger.  
"5, 4, 3, 2-" his voice was cut off by a loud squeal as Laleh held down the trigger. It rang to life with a loud bang and Laleh held it down until it ran out of ammunition. When she opened her eyes, the merc was dead.

Laleh closed the hatch, ran into the bridge, and began propelling the submarine away. More mercs entered just in time to see her pull away.

The submarine banged against undersea walls as Laleh tried to guide it to safety. Eventually she managed to keep it on a steady eastern course. After locking the controls, she finally succumbed to the days terror and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In the world of Technology

Laleh was asleep, passed out on the floor of the submarine. As she slept her mind raced through dozens of visions and thoughts, keeping her in a fog of confusion. Her visions had always been right, hadn't they? So why instead of the triumphant march of the three Regis as they smashed the drilling rigs to pieces had there been a slaughter of the Defenders? Why had her father deserted her? It was just so insane.

In her dreams a man appeared. This was a man with a very long beard and shriveled old features. "Laleh, I have to tell you something."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Please address me with respect. I am Franciscus, and I helped create the Regis."

"You mean you built them? You can't just BUILD a Pokemon."

Franciscus smiled. "In my time we could. You see, we had achieved a level of intelligence and cooperation so great that it made us powerful beyond belief."

"You see, Laleh, our people found ways to become immortal, colonize the stars, and even create new Pokemon. The Regis were the feather in our cap."

"The feather in the what?" Laleh had spent all her life living in a low-tech cavern and didn't know what a cap was.

"Cap. It's a type of cloth that you put on your head. My point was that the Regis were our greatest achievement. With them, we were able to achieve the impossible: To make nonliving material alive! The ice, rock and steel that the trio is made out of is LIVING ice, rock, and steel. If it is hurt, it can heal wounds rapidly. It can adjust its body temperature to better accumulate itself to climates. The material is amazing."

"The Regis were intended to be merely the first step in our continued advance. Within years we would have created all life out of metal and not flesh. But then we realized that we had become gods. We were too powerful to stay on this world, so we shed our bodies and all became spirits."

"Nice."

"Anyway, my point is that the Regis have the capacity to cause the calamities you saw in your vision. So you must take a stand against them and stop what you unwillingly started!"

"But the world of Technology is leading our planet down the path of ruin. Only through NATURE can we ensure its survival. And the Regis will help destroy Technology. That's what my father said."

"Your father abandoned you because you for once had an inaccurate vision. He kills people in cold blood and doesn't feel bad about it. When you killed that man in the cave, did you feel bad about it?"

Laleh cried softly. "Yes, I did. I felt very bad."

"Good. You have feelings. Remember: Technology is not always bad."

Then Franciscus disappeared and Laleh woke up. She suddenly heard a loud clanging noise. It was that her submarine had washed up on a beach somewhere.

"Mr. Kuststad, the damage from the Defender attack has been almost totally repaired. Your rigs are running at full capacity and we've placed drillships to fill in for the destroyed ones until we can tow some more out."

"Thank you, Foreman Smith. Now for your report, Commander Berkley."

The mercenary commander saluted and said "Mr. Kuststad, I lost twenty men in the attack. You will have to give me a small compensation charge."

"How small?"

"Let's see, twenty men and three Wailords, so at $10,000 a man and $500 a Wailord, you owe me $201,500."

"A trivial sum. We make so much money off this field it isn't even funny."

The oil baron stood up and motioned to Commander Berkley. "Commander, be sure to find the base of the Defenders. When you do, kill them all."

The commander saluted and left.

Laleh crawled out of her submarine and collapsed on the beach. It was a small island with a few trees and a cave entrance. She carefully moved down the shore and entered the cave, expecting to find a nice cool place to curl up and rest while she thought out the mess she was in.

Instead she found a well-furnished room inside the cave, with a table, two hard metal chairs, a TV set, several rugs, posters on the wall, and an eighteen year old teenager leaning on a cushion while watching TV. He had white hair and a headband. (NOTE: This is the male hero of the game).

He saw her enter hesitantly. "Hello there" he said nonchalantly. "What might your name be? Mine is Ivan Silker. My father is the Petalburg Gym Leader."

"I'm Laleh, and I don't know what you're talking about by a Gym Leader. Is this something in the world of Technology?"

"What are you, a hippy? C'mon, I'll take you back to Lilycove." Ivan opened a Poke Ball and out popped a Swampert. He jumped on its back and motioned for her to do the same. She reluctantly climbed on. "OK, SURF!"

One very long ride later, Laleh was sitting on the steps of a hotel rented for the night in Lilycove. It was so absurd, the fact that she was now in the feared world of Technology. And yet, it wasn't the place that her father had told her about. There were no human sacrifices to "The Great Machine", no masses of people blowing things up just because they could, and most importantly, no people so lobotomized by Technology that they became literally robots. She began to dislike her father more and more.

That night, she was sleeping in a bed for the first time instead of a blanket on a cave floor. It was so comfortable, she didn't see how Gregers had not even made an allowance for those. _Franciscus was right, _she thought. _Technology isn't so bad after all…_

Farther away, back in the seafloor cave, Gregers was meeting up with the remnants of the Defenders. "We have achieved one step in our plan, but now we must take it to the next level. Now we must find the Regis and direct their power!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Begin the Hunt

Ivan was almost totally freaked out by Laleh's story, which she had not gotten the chance to tell him until the current time on the train ride. "Whoa! You mean your father wants to reduce all the cities to rubble?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. These clothes feel so nice." It was the fifth time she'd said it, but it was true all the same. After wearing rags for her whole life, wearing real clothes for a start seemed like heaven to Laleh.

"So what do we do know?" Ivan asked quizzically.

"I suppose we try and talk my father out of it."

"That's insane. He'll just kill you. I say that we try and contact the authorities."

"I don't think they can help. We're dealing with something beyond their control."

"Well, Laleh, I've already notified them. They are doing nothing. They say they have better things to worry about then some mythical beasts."

"So I guess we're all alone, then."

"Yeah. Anyway, my first bet as to finding these bastards is to go to the libraries in Biblioven, then conduct a long and tedious search of the whole country..."

"I think I can track the Regis myself. I have some sort of special power that means I can do that. But I'll need concentration."

"Wait until we get to our destination. I don't want you slipping into a trance on the train."

They did so, checking into another cheap hotel in a small town named Tongaghu. When Ivan had went to bed, Laleh was up sitting in a trance muttering unpronounceable words to herself….

In the sealed chamber, a proper submarine had been leased by HPP and Alexi Kuststad himself was there, along with about a hundred mercs. "Find anything?"

"We've found a small escape tunnel, sir. I tried to go through, but it was plugged at the other end."

"Dammit! Their leader escaped!"

"Sir, we could try blasting through the tunnel. Our trainers have Voltorbs that can serve as explosive charges."

"THEN GET TO IT!"  
"YES SIR!"

The mercs wore olive drab uniforms with green baseball caps and HPP logos embroided onto their uniforms. They began to crawl through the tunnel. A blast was heard as they broke through to the other seafloor cavern.

No one was there except for a small number of women and small children. The mercs promptly rounded them up for interrogation. Not that they had anything useful to say. All they said was "They've gone to look for the Regis…."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The First Regi

"Laleh, I can't see a thing!"

"Don't worry, Ivan. I can guide you."

They were walking through the middle of a very dusty desert that was in the middle of a sandstorm. Even with protective goggles, they still couldn't see where they were going. He would have refused to touch one foot in that miserable place if not for the fact that Laleh's mediations revealed the fact that at least one of the Regis was in there. "Who knows where the bastard is?" Ivan muttered to himself.

Walking close behind them was a Defender who was told to shadow them. A large group of Defenders proceeded behind him some distance back. Gregers had said that a good way to find the Regis would be to follow his daughter with special powers. Thus a group of at least fifteen of them were broken off from the main army and told to shadow Laleh. That they did well, so well that the prey was unaware of the hunter. The lead shadower was talking through a radio. He had protested the use of technology, but later was told that it was a necessary sacrifice. "All right, I'm right behind them."

"Good. Don't shoot until you find the cave that holds the Regi."

"Yes, sir."

Everyone moved through the desert for about two hours when suddenly Laleh ushered Ivan into a small cave. "I think we found it. At least we have a place to rest, if nothing else."

The Defender scouting ahead radioed in: "OK, they've entered the cave." He then peered his in the entrance to see what would happen next.

Ivan was resting inside the cavern, leaning up against the wall. "Laleh, how are the Regis awakened?"

"When the seal is broken. They go back into hibernation when the seal is reformed."

She then suddenly opened her eyes and mouth real wide, walked over in a sort of daze to a segment of wall, put her hands against it, and began speaking in that strange tongue again.

"OK, the girl's doing something strange. I think she's awakening the Regi!"

By now the rest of the Defenders had gathered around the entrance. They were eagerly awaiting any signal to go inside and shoot the hell out of the two people trying to get THEIR Regi. With rifles loaded and cocked, they prepared to shoot.

Laleh droned on and on. "Agora estou um jato gênio azul eu posso resolver os problemas de mundos sem mesmo tentando, tenho dúzias de amigos e o divertimento nunca fins que é contanto que compro. ..."

Then suddenly the wall opened up and a huge roar was heard. They ducked back in surprise, which was a good thing because it was at that moment that the Defenders opened fire.

"They must have followed us!"

"Get in there and shoot them there! Make sure to use the right bullets!"

The Defenders loaded their guns with ammo that wouldn't ricochet. They didn't want to be claimed by their own bullets. Then they ran inside. At the same time a Pokemon stepped out.

It was about six feet tall and made out of rock, vaguely humanoid. It had no face of which to speak, though there were several dots on its upper portion. Ivan threw an Ultra Ball at it, but the ball didn't even open. Laleh knew what he was trying to do. "They can't be caught, only destroyed or resealed! That's Regirock!"

Ivan and Laleh ran past a group of Defenders who were shouting cheers to the monstrous creature and out the door. The sandstorm blazed as fierce as ever, but Ivan had a plan. He released his Swampert. "SWAMPERT, EARTHQUAKE!"

It worked like a charm. The cavern had collapsed on Regirock, sealing it up again, plus it also crushed the Defenders that were inside. But Ivan knew that it wasn't over yet. The Defenders could send more men to the wreck, and they could slowly dig their way through…

But for now they had won. Ivan smiled as his Swampert dug a shelter big enough for them to hide in until the sandstorm passed. As he and Laleh lied down and slept, they felt that for now they had won the day…

In Laleh's dream, Franciscus had reappeared. He smiled at her as she gazed in puzzlement. "You have staved off a catastrophe. But the problem is that this crisis cannot end until all of the Regis are permanently killed. That time will come. Keep at it, Laleh!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Calm before the Storm

"Mr. Kuststad, we have repeatedly interrogated the few left behind. It seems that they not only had nothing useful to say, but were actually in a trance of sorts."

"Well, Commander, do you have anything NEW to tell me?"

"Yes, sir. It's their leader. His name is Gregers von Slav. Formerly a radical leftist politician."

The projector screen showed a younger Gregers in a suit at a campaign rally.

"Anyway, Gregers at first seemed only to oppose oil, claiming it would run out and pollute."

"And that is what prompted me to have this company ease up on production, so that our reserve lifespan increased by 290. PLUS, thanks to him we add detergent to our oil to make it cleaner."

The merc commander smiled. "Yes, you remember him. Anyway, something bizarre happened to him. He then extended his hatred to natural gas, coal, and even renewable synthetic fuels. He began to hate all forms of technology."

"Finally one day he decided to go for a swim in the ocean near Pacifidlog Settlement. He was never until now seen again."

The next slide saw a much more unkempt Gregers leading an attack.

"Gregers and his gang called the Defenders of Nature began mounting guerilla raids on the drilling platforms. As a result, production dropped to levels unheard of before. Thankfully, because of your mercenaries, the production level is now back at absolute maximum."

Alexi Kuststad stared at the commander: "And what about these 'Regis'?"

"They are supposedly artificially created and extremely powerful Pokemon. Gregers wants to unleash them. He means to do so using this."

A picture of a very young woman of about twenty with extremely skinny features and terribly messy teal hair appeared on the slide. "Her name is only Laleh. Born to Gregers and one of the female Defenders-"

Suddenly a voice spoke up. "I can explain about this, Mr. Kuststad."

It was a woman in her fourties who looked just like an older and aged version of the person in the picture. Kuststad motioned for a group of mercs to escort her out. "Please, Mr. Kuststad. I'm her mother!"

This surprised everyone.

"OK, you can explain. Please tell all."

"All right. Back when I was younger, we were all people who had grown disgusted with Technology and were living in our undersea hideout. Me and Gregers fell in love, and we had our baby."

"The most bizarre part was when he would insist on feeding me special chemicals he had concocted when I was pregnant. I thought they were just remedies until finally I found that my daughter was special. She could activate these messages left behind by these ancient peoples. But Gregers didn't love her."

"He saw her only as a tool to achieve his ends. I tried to talk him out of it but he beat me up and shut me in a dark room until I behaved. Then he went and ran off to look for the Regis with the able-bodied members and left the weak women and children behind."

"You mean you weren't the only women in the hideout?"

"No, Mr. Kuststad. The young, fit women are helping him look for the Regis. The ones that can't fight are left behind."

"I see. Well, I'm sorry but for now you'll have to go back to your cell. Thank you for your information."

And the mercs escorted her out.

The merc commander glanced at Alexi. "Sir, what do you want to do with these people?"

"Oh, just give the sane ones like that woman a chance to work for HPP as janitors and the like. The crazy ones, send em to the loony bin" he said with a laugh.

Far away, Ivan and Laleh were out of the desert and relaxing in a small café. Ivan had let his Pokemon outside to give them some fresh air, and the mood was a very relaxed one. But then he wrote a note and gave it to Laleh. The note went like this:

LALEH: GREGERS MIGHT BE SPYING ON US SO I CAN'T TALK OUT LOUD. THE PLAN IS TO WANDER AIMLESSLY TO STALL FOR TIME UNTIL WE CAN GET THE AUTHORITIES TO LISTEN. WHILE WE DO THAT I CAN SHOW YOU TECHNOLOGY SOME MORE. AS SOON AS YOU'RE DONE READING THIS NOTE, CRINKLE IT UP AND TEAR IT TO PIECES!

Ivan said "So what do you think of my plan to open a bank account?"

She did so and smiled. "Pretty nice idea, huh?"

But he really referred to the note.

"Listen, Laleh. This is just the calm before the storm."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Stalling for time

It was a very long day as Ivan continued to show Laleh how to use various technologic items. She got very fascinated looking at telephones, radios, computers, buses, and even parking meters.

The two couldn't forget their mission, but thankfully their mission was just wandering around in circles while they pondered what to do next. Ivan had called the Hoenn authorities but had told them nothing except "A group of armed terrorists are running around."

Still, Ivan was wondering how to defeat these "Regis". Laleh had told him of three of them, with the powers of ice, rock, and steel. Ivan hoped that he could handle them with his Pokemon, but maybe they were too tough. If it came down to a showdown between them and the Hoenn Army, then maybe tanks or artillery shells could take them out. _The question is not whether or not you can beat them, but how to beat them, _he reminded himself. If he had to go up against the rock one he would use water attacks, since rock Pokemon were normally weak against water. Steel and ice would probably be taken care of with fire, but Ivan knew he couldn't take chances. He would just have to use maximum firepower and hope for the best.

Ivan was glancing over at Laleh, but she seemed to be asleep. More specifically, she seemed to be in a trance talking with someone.

"Yes. Franciscus."

"What?"

"Gregers-Regirock is destroyed?"  
Then Ivan could hear it too. "Regirock was structurally damaged by the earthquake caused by that Pokemon. It tried to repair itself, but fell apart."

"YES!"

Then Franciscus suddenly became visible to Ivan. "Gregers will be looking for both you and the Regis. I think he'll try to take you out, Ivan. Be very careful. And please calmly lower your head."

Ivan did so seconds before a bullet whizzed by. He looked up and saw a figure scrambling away from a ledge. He then threw a Poke Ball and commanded his Swellow to grab the sniper and drag him back to their position.

The bird-like Pokemon did so and brought back a man who had apparently slit his own throat to avoid interrogation. "Dammit!"

"Laleh, who was that guy?"

"He says he's a member of an ancient race."

"I see."

"I normally only see him in my dreams."

"OK, Laleh. Now we should be even more wary. But keep to the plan."

"You got that."

Meanwhile, at HPP headquarters, Kuststad was stroking his Igglybuff cutely and feeding it little bits of fruit candy when suddenly he heard a gunshot. The Pokemon began to cry. Then more gunshots came, and the Igglybuff cried even louder. Kuststad pushed the button on his intercom. "What the devil is going on?"

A security guard answered. "You know that warehouse/prison where we're keeping those Defenders?"

"Yes."

"An assassin left a note and shot one of the prisoners. We killed him before he could escape."

"What did the note say and who was the prisoner?"

"The prisoner was a woman about forty years old. The assassin left a note on her lap. It reads: 'You gave birth to the Prophetess and Savior, yet you chose to not follow her controller.'"

Kuststad quickly told the security guard "Keep investigating" before switching the intercom off. Funny how Gregers had referred to himself as Laleh's controller and not her father. Almost like he saw her as little more then a machine. Nervous about this, he returned to petting his Igglybuff, but that didn't soothe him. What if the Defenders went for him next?


End file.
